She will be loved
by Ade64
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson She will be loved de Maroon 5 ... Cela parle des sentiments de Ron envers Hermione... RWHG!


_Voilà c'est ma première songfic, sur une chanson que j'adore : "She will be loved" de Maroon 5... J'espère que ça vous plaira... Bonne lecture!_

Bon alors pour que vous compreniez un peu, C'est Ron qui parle d'Hermione (ils ont tous les deux 18 ans) , et la personne évoquée au début " Il était toujours là pour l'aider... " c'est Krum qui est mort durant la guerre contre Voldemort...

**She will be loved**

**Ma 'Mione...**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen - Reine de beautée de seulement dix huit ans_

**Toujours prête à aider les autres...Même quand ça ne va pour elle...**

_She had some trouble with herself - Elle avait quelques soucis avec elle même _

**Mais depuis que Lui n'est plus là...**

_He was always there to help her - Il était toujours là pour l'aider_

**Elle n'est plus la même... **

_She always belonged to someone else - Elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre _

**Je ferais tout pour lui redonner le sourire... **

_I drove for miles and miles - J'ai conduis durant des kilomètres et des kilomètres _

**... et même si je ne suis pas l'élu de son coeur... Elle l'est du mien...**

_And wound up at your door - Et j'arrivais à ta porte _

**Pour toi, je ne suis que ton meilleur ami...**

_I've had you so many times but somehow - Je t'ai eu si souvent mais de toutes façons_

**Juste ton meilleur ami... Je devrais m'en contenter... Mais je ne peux pas...**

_I want more - J'en veux davantage _

**Je ferais tout pour que nous soyions plus que des meilleurs amis... **

_I don't mind spending everyday - Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain - Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse _

**Je veux te redonner ta joie de vivre...**

_Look for the girl with the broken smile - Je cherche la fille au sourire fané _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile - Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu _

**Je veux te consoler...**

_And she will be loved _

_Et elle sera aimée_

**Te dire combien je t'aime...**

_She will be loved _

_Elle sera aimée_

**Te dire combien je t'aime...**

**Je serais toujours là pour toi...**

_Tap on my window knock on my door -Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte_

**Tu es si parfaite...**

_I want to make you feel beautiful - Je veux te faire sentir belle _

**Je sais... Je suis souvent maladroit avec toi...**

_I know I tend to get so insecure - Je sais que j'ai tendance à être peu sécurisant_

**Mais je ne le suis qu'en ta présence... Tu es si parfaite que ça me trouble...**

_It doesn't matter anymore - Ça n'a plus d'importance_

_It's not always rainbow and butterflies - Ce n'est pas toujours arc-en-ciel et papillons _

**Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rien avoué de mes sentiments pour toi?**

_It's compromise that moves us along - Ce sont les compromis qui nous font avancer_

**Ce n'est jamais trop tard... **

_My heart is full and my door's always open - Mon coeur est plein et ma porte toujours ouverte _

**'Mione je t'aime...**

_You can come anytime you want - Tu peux venir quand tu veux_

**Je ferais tout pour que nous soyions plus que des meilleurs amis... **

_I don't mind spending everyday - Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain - Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse _

**Je veux te redonner ta joie de vivre...**

_Look for the girl with the broken smile - Je cherche la fille au sourire fané _

_Ask her if she want to stay awhile - Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu _

**Je veux te consoler...**

_And she will be loved _

_Et elle sera aimée_

**Te dire combien je t'aime...**

_She will be loved _

_Elle sera aimée_

**Te dire combien je t'aime...**

**Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ? **

_I know where you hide - Je sais où tu te caches _

_Alone in your car - Seule dans ta voiture _

**As-tu peur de casser notre si belle amitié ? Celle que nous entretenons maintenant depuis 7 ans ?**

_Know all of the things that make you who you are - Je connais tout des choses qui font de toi ce que tu es_

**On se connait depuis trop longtemps... **

_I know that good bye means nothing at all - Je sais qu'au revoir ne signifie rien du tout _

**On ne se quittera jamais... Ne t'inquiète pas...**

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls - Elle revient et me supplie de la retenir chaque fois qu'elle tombe _

**Je serais toujours là pour toi...**

_Tap on my window knock on my door - Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte _

**Tu es si parfaite...**

_I want to make you feel beautiful - Je veux te faire sentir belle_

**Je ferais tout pour que nous soyions plus que des meilleurs amis... **

_I don't mind spending everyday - Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain - Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse _

**Je veux te redonner ta joie de vivre...**

_Look for the girl with the broken smile - Je cherche la fille au sourire fané _

_Ask her if she want to stay awhile - Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu _

**Je veux te consoler...**

_And she will be loved _

_Et elle sera aimée_

**Te dire combien je t'aime...**

_She will be loved _

_Elle sera aimée_

**Te dire combien je t'aime...**

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye - S'il te plait ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir _

**Je t'aime et je te veux...**

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye - S'il te plait ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir _

**Je t'aime et je te veux...**

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye - S'il te plait ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir _

**Je t'aime et je te veux...**

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye - S'il te plait ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir _

**Je t'aime et je te veux...**

**Ma 'Mione...**

_Je suis pas contre une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! Merci d'avance:D_


End file.
